


Caught Again

by DevilMadeMeDoIt



Series: Nanny Cam 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is NOT a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Babies, Bottom/Submissive Samandriel, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Moving In Together, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names/In-Scene Name Calling, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Top/Dominant Adam, Weddings, doctor!Adam, past m/m/m threesome, teacher!Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/DevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam discovers Samandriel's little secret, but it isn't as bad as you might think.</p><p>(or Samandriel Gets His Happy Ending [and filthy, <i>filthy</i> sex])</p><p> </p><p>Adamandriel sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1034328/chapters/2061779">Caught on Nanny Cam</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would reccomend reading [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1034328/chapters/2061779) first, as some things might not make sense without it.  
> It might be entirely possible to read as a stand-alone, but the choice is yours.

 

Samandriel was in the kitchen, digging through the tightly packed newspaper in a box labeled in stereotypically messy doctor scrawl as containing dishes when arms wrapped around his waist. He grinned when a lean chest molded against his back and lips pressed little nuzzling kisses to his neck and behind his ear.

 

“Finally figure out how to get the TV hooked up?” He tried not to laugh. Adam had insisted on setting up the TV in their new apartment himself, even though he had no idea what he was doing. There had been muttered curses and frustrated grunts filtering out of the living room for a solid half hour while Samandriel had decided to let his boyfriend play handy-man and went to unpack the stack of boxes in the kitchen.

 

His snicker faded into a soft moan when teeth nipped sharply at the skin in the crook of his neck and Adam's big hands pulled him by the hips until his ass was flush against the warm body behind his. “Yes, you brat.” Adam's rich voice in his ear always made him shiver, and the bastard knew it. “In fact, I was thinking...”

 

Samandriel forgot to care that Adam hadn't finished his thought when a tongue traced over the shell of his ear and a quickly hardening cock was ground against him. He pouted when Adam pulled away and reached up to wind his own arms around Adam's neck to draw his mouth back. Adam's chuckle vibrated against his lips as they kissed.

 

“Mm. As I was saying,” Wandering hands made paying attention very hard. “We've got the bed set up, the TV. First night in our first apartment together. Thinking we should leave the hard work for tomorrow and spend the night celebrating. Movie, takeout,” Adam's voice lowered to a teasing whisper. “Christening the bedroom. What do you think?”

 

He opened his mouth to agree enthusiastically when a hand slid down the front of the baggy jeans he'd worn to move in. He gasped and felt his cock fill within the confines of Adam's fingers. Adam had always known _just_ how to touch him, to wind him up so tight he was desperate and begging. 

 

He'd been drawn to the quiet confidence of the 27 year old almost from the minute he'd met Adam fatefully one summer afternoon when he'd rushed Annabelle to the ER with a broken arm. Samandriel had been trying to keep both Annabelle and little Theo calm without having a panic attack of his own and Adam had been an intern fresh from medical school, but he'd handled all three of them so skillfully Samandriel hadn't even realized he'd had the pants charmed off of him until the little girl had been released with a phone number printed on the side of one tiny pink cast. And when they'd finally fallen into bed together after several perfect dates, he'd been delighted to find that Adam was just as confident in that arena as well. Adam knew how to take him apart and piece him back together completely, and each and every time was nearly absolute perfection.

 

Samandriel groaned when Adam squeezed, stroking him gently with barely any friction. “What do you think, little one? Sound like a plan?” He shuddered at the endearment. Adam had no idea how badly that turned him on. On second thought, he probably knew  _exactly_ how turned on it made him, just not why. 

 

Ever since that first mind-blowing encounter with Cas and Dean, Samandriel had found himself craving more than just an aggressive bed partner, but someone that he truly wanted to submit to, someone to take everything he had to offer. Seeing the dynamics of Dean and Cas' relationship had been a gentle introduction to the world of Dominance and submission, and he'd never stopped wanting more. He liked a bit of pain well enough, as he'd discovered one night when he'd been just drunk enough on lust to beg his partner of the moment to spank him. But he also found that he liked to have his boundaries pushed, liked to be called names and have his orgasms controlled by someone else. Of course, those desires were limited to the bedroom only, really. He harbored no fantasy of being humiliated in public or having his life controlled by someone all the time, but in the right setting it sent him into a blissful headspace.

 

The only problem was, he'd fallen hard and fast for Adam, and almost a year later still hadn't found the courage to tell him that he wanted Adam to do those things to him and with him. No matter how many times Dean or Cas had told him just to trust Adam and trust himself and make his needs known, he was terrified that Adam would think he was a freak and leave him. 

 

Before he could sink too deeply into those thoughts, Adam's fingers dipped lower and rolled his balls in his palm while his fingertips brushed over the hot, needy entrance. Samandriel clenched his fingers in Adam's shirt and moaned “Oh God, yes. Please, baby.” He felt Adam's smile against his neck and the fingers massaged his hole in a tight circle for a far too brief moment before his hand pulled free from Samandriel's jeans.

 

He whined petulantly, wanting those hands on him again and Adam hugged him to take the sting out of the laugh that feathered Samandriel's hair where he'd kissed the crown of his head.

 

“Sorry, love. Didn't want to get too carried away, just yet.” Samandriel turned in Adam's arms to glare up at him. He didn't sound the least bit sorry. Adam's smug grin melted into an affectionate smile and he bent to drop a chaste peck to his lips, dirtying it up at the last second when his tongue swiped over his pushed out bottom lip. “How about you forget about unpacking for now and call up that Chinese place you love while I go pick out a movie?”

 

He kept up the pout for another minute, body still thrumming pleasantly from the teasing touches and kisses, but finally huffed out a sigh. “ _Fine_.” Adam's smirk was infectious and he found himself smiling back as he slipped free from the arms around him. “But you owe me for that. Evil tease. Don't know why I put up with you.” He grumbled.

 

Adam let him get a few steps away before reeling him back in by his hips. “I'll remember that next time you decide to prance around naked while I'm trying to study.” He thrust softly against Samandriel's ass, enough to let him feel the hard length trapped behind layers of denim and cotton. His eyes fluttered shut at the warm threat in the tone and arched his back to rub as best as he could with a whimper, wishing they were naked and Adam had him over the counter, pushing that thick cock into him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , babe. And you call me the tease.” Adam's hands held his hips still. “C'mon, much as I'd love to fuck you right here on the kitchen floor, I need food if I'm gonna have the energy for what I have planned later.” He coaxed.

 

With the promise of later, Samandriel allowed their bodies to separate and turned to claim a quick kiss. “I suppose I can do that. Can't have you starving, now can we?” He moved to the piled boxes to find the one they had packed their combined stash of takeout menus in as Adam laughed.

 

He yelped when a hand came down on his ass. “There's a good little boy. I'll go pick out a movie.” Samandriel bit his lip to hold back the moan threatening from both the spank and the praise and started pulling boxes open in earnest, eager to get his boyfriend fed and then drag him off to bed as soon as possible.

 

. **.** .

 

Five minutes later he almost cried when he found the stack of folded menus inexplicably hidden beneath a jumbled assortment of kitchen appliances and yanked them out with a flourish. He pulled his phone from his pocket and was halfway through dialing the number of Bangkok Wok when Adam called out to him from the living room.

 

Instantly aware of the strangely quiet tone he hurried to the other room, but stopped dead when he saw Adam on the floor in front of the box that Samandriel had hastily shoved all of his DVD's into with a familiar jewel CD case in his hand.

 

Oh, shit.

 

He had never told Adam about either the DVD or the exact nature of his relationship with Dean and Cas. As far as Adam knew, Samandriel had regularly babysat for the Novak-Winchesters while he was in college, still did on occasion, and had developed a close friendship with the two men. That much was true, Dean and Cas had been a constant source of support as he'd finished school and began his post-graduate journey of finding a job, had introduced him to a number of wonderful single guys when he'd decided to start dating, and they and their children, and all of their extended family members, had given him the closest thing to a family of his own since moving away from home.

 

But the rest of it, the times they had taken him between them and left him a sweaty, boneless wreck shuddering as they stroked him down from his high, he hadn't shared with anyone else. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by it, not really, but he didn't think anyone he was seriously interested in dating would appreciate his continued friendship with men he'd fucked.

 

In any case, it had been almost three years since the three of them had shared a bed for any amount of time, and Adam kept him so satisfied he rarely even thought about bringing out the video to get off to anymore. The DVD must have been stuck between some of his other movies and he hadn't noticed when he'd been packing

 

Samandriel walked cautiously around to stand in front of Adam, trying to figure out how upset his boyfriend was about his discovery. Adam looked up at him with a combined look of curiosity and confusion. He didn't look exactly upset, but he wasn't taking any chances. He perched carefully on the coffee table and brushed his fingers over Adam's cheek with a hesitant smile.

 

He was about to open his mouth to explain when Adam spoke. “Just- Tell me nothing happened after we started dating.”

 

Samandriel felt his jaw drop and his reaction must have been answer enough because relief smoothed the tightness around Adam's eyes.

 

“No. God, no, baby. I'll tell you anything you want to know,” He flushed at the thought of telling Adam all of the filthy details, and was shocked to feel his cock twitch in his jeans. He coughed to cover his groan. “But please trust that I would never do that to you, to us.”

 

Adam nodded, and Samandriel leaned forward to kiss him softly, humming happily as it deepened. He pulled back and held Adam's face between his hands. “I love you, Adam Milligan.”

 

Adam smiled and turned his head from one side to the other to kiss the tender skin on the inside of each of his wrists. “I know it. I love you, too.”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief and went to take the DVD from Adam. “I'll get rid of this if you want me to. It was a long time ago, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore.”

 

Adam held on to the case and his blue eyes sparked with a wicked light. “Not so fast, little one. I think I found our movie for tonight.”

 

Samandriel's eyes widened as his heart began pounding. _Fuck._ Adam _wanted_ to watch him get fucked by another man, _two_ other men, men he knew, and he wanted them to watch it together. His breath left him in a rush and his jeans tightened painfully as he went from semi to fully hard in a matter of seconds. He'd never really considered exhibitionism as something that he would be into, but in that exact moment he wanted it so badly. Wanted to watch Adam watch him with other men, at least on video, wanted to see how hard it made him.

 

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “R-really? You want to watch that?”

 

Adam nodded again, slowly, dragging the edge of the case up the length of Samandriel's leg. “I can't say I'll be able to watch the whole thing, but yeah.”

 

Samandriel's eyes fell closed with a whimper as Adam went to his knees and trailed his tongue along his jaw, sucking a mark beneath his ear. “Fuck. Okay. Whatever you want, baby.” Adam soothed his tongue along the mark and pulled back with a filthy grin.

 

“Up on the couch then, and I'll put this in.” He murmured into a kiss.

 

. **.** .

 

Samandriel was squirming in Adam's lap, feeling the hard press of him wedged into the cleft of his ass as he watched himself sucking Cas' cock desperately with Dean's tongue buried in his hole. Adam's breath was heavy, almost panting in his ear and his hands never stopped touching him.

 

His t-shirt had been stripped off of him and Adam was teasing and pinching his nipples mercilessly between his fingers. He bit his lip and moaned as he saw himself come with a muffled scream in the video. He jumped when his earlobe was sucked between Adam's teeth and nibbled. “Do you even know how fucking hot you look like that?” Adam's voice was hoarse.

 

He groaned at the way the sound rasped over his sensitive skin. “Tell me.”

 

Adam slid one hand away from his chest and pulled his jeans open, fingers reaching inside and brushing over the dripping head of his cock. “You look like such a little slut, so needy. I bet you wanted to beg them to fuck you right then and there, didn't you?” Adam's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked until Samandriel bucked his hips, shoving his aching length through his fist with a breathless moan. “Did they fuck you good little one? Did Cas fuck you with that big cock while Dean watched? Did they both fuck you?” Adam licked and sucked at his neck as his hand moved and Samandriel couldn't find air to respond.

 

The scene changed from the three of them cuddled on the bed to Samandriel straddling Dean with Cas behind him, fingering him open and his cock twitched hard remembering how those fingers felt inside him. Adam's fingers were glorious, thick and wide, but Cas' fingers were long and tapered. He could feel his sweet spot throb with recalled pleasure at the same moment he watched himself on the video arch his back and cry out as Cas hit it Adam groaned. “Oh Jesus, _yes_. Such a good little toy aren't you? Watching yourself about to get fucked and about to come all over my hand.”

 

Samandriel sucked in a breath and his head fell back onto Adam's shoulder, still unable to tear his eyes away from the screen as he thrust into Adam's hand. “Yes, yes...please, baby.”

 

Adam tsked in his ear and circled his fingers around the base of his cock, cutting off the orgasm ready to tear through him. He whined and Adam held him close. “Not yet, little one. How many times have you gotten off watching this? Watching yourself?”

 

He squeezed and Samandriel panted. “S-so many t-times.”

 

Adam loosened his hand and stroked him, slow and firm. “Mmm, I bet you have, you dirty boy. Have you ever made it through the whole thing without coming once?”

 

Oh _God_. Adam had always been naturally dominant in bed, but this was definitely new terrain for him. Could it be possible that Adam would be just as eager to fulfill those cravings that Samandriel ached with? He shook his head and moaned when Adam pressed the tip of his middle finger to his hole. “Spoiled little thing aren't you?” Adam murmured and then paused.  
  
  
“Hey, babe, turn around for me real quick.” He aimed the remote and stopped the video as Samandriel wriggled around, pleased when Adam groaned at the movement. He looked into serious blue eyes and waited.

 

Adam took a deep breath. “I just want to make sure that this is all okay with you. I know we play around sometimes, and I know how much you like to be teased, but I don't want to go too far if you aren't comfortable.”

 

The smile that broke out on his face was so wide it made his cheeks hurt. “Oh, love. Yes. I think...after this, because I  _will_ hurt you if  you stop, but I think we need to have a conversation. There are some things that I've been wanting, that I've been too nervous to ask you about.” He turned himself fully and straddled Adam's lap before leaning in and nuzzling against his throat. “Something tells me I don't have anything to worry about, though. If I don't like something you do, I'll stop you.” Samandriel hooked his fingers under the hem of Adam's shirt and tugged it over his head revealing a slim, muscled chest. “My...my safeword is Mona Lisa.”

 

He bit his lip, but didn't look away from Adam. His head cocked to the side and then understanding filled his eyes with heat, fingers clenching where they had rested on Samandriel's hips. “My _my_. Someone _has_ been keeping secrets, haven't they? Might just have to punish you for that later.”

 

Samandriel shuddered and fresh desire flooded his bloodstream. He fell forward and hovered above Adam's lips. “Yes...sir.”

 

Adam growled against his mouth, one hand flying up to the back of Samandriel's head, the other clapped tight to his ass, thrusting his hips up hard as he crashed their mouths together and devoured him from the lips down.

 

The kiss went on and on, the heat between them rising to a fever pitch and they rocked together, sliding Adam's covered cock along his with deliciously rough friction. Samandriel felt the rhythm of his hips stuttering and Adam tugged on his hair, pulling him away from his mouth with a grunt. “Fuck the movie. Want you coming with me deep inside you, little one. Want to fill you up.”

 

Samandriel moaned out a desperate, “ _Fuck, yes_ ” and yelped in surprise when Adam wrapped his arms around him and stood from the couch. Samandriel clung to his shoulders and kissed his face frantically as Adam practically sprinted for the bedroom. His body tightened with anticipation when he was thrown bodily onto the bed and Adam shoved his thighs apart as soon as his back hit the mattress, fitting his own slim hips in between before his mouth was captured again with a rough groan. Adam thrust against him, both of them still half-dressed and Samandriel clutched at his bare shoulders, fingernails digging in as Adam ground into him.

 

Adam pulled back with his eyes wild and breathing ragged and had Samandriel's jeans off and flying across the room before he could take a second breath. He kicked off his own jeans and reached over the side of the bed, coming back up with the lube clenched in his fist. Samandriel wasn't about to cause any sort of delay, he wanted that cock in him _yesterday_ , and hooked his shaking hands behind his knees and pulled himself open wide.

 

Adam groaned at the wanton display and squeezed himself tight. Samandriel fucking loved driving Adam crazy like this. Adam never held anything back, never seemed ashamed for him to see how fast and how often Samandriel pushed him right to the edge. It was intoxicating. “Fuck me, baby. Take me like a good little toy. Wanna be so good for you.” He moaned as Adam shuddered, eyes closing.

 

The snick of a cap caught his attention and then Adam was on him once more, slick fingers circling before pushing one, then two inside hard and fast and began working him over. “Such a greedy little toy I have. You like my fingers inside you little one? Should I fuck you open, all sloppy and wet on my fingers?” A third finger and more lube slid in beside the others and Samandriel's spine bowed when his prostate was struck. Adam leaned forward, mouth latching onto a taut nipple and flicking it with his tongue before sliding up to his ear. “Or should I just fuck you now? Stretch you out over my cock, shove inside that tight, filthy little hole and ruin it for any other cock but mine?”

 

Samandriel cried out when the fingers were removed and the blunt head of Adam's cock pressed to his wet opening. He waited, body singing with need, and whined pitifully when Adam held still, eyes blazing down at him. “Baby.... _please-_ ”

 

“Beg for it, little one. Beg me.” Adam growled as he pushed harder against him and Samandriel wanted to buck his hips and impale himself on that cock, but Adam held him down with a wide hand flat on his belly.

 

He squirmed, he wriggled, he whimpered, seeing how long Adam would hold himself back. When Adam held his ground as if he had all the patience in the world, Samandriel threw his head back and begged with everything he had. “Oh God, please Adam. Please, please fuck me. _Please sir!_ ”

 

Adam's restraint broke with the last and he shoved himself inside with a hoarse cry of his own, barely pausing for either of them to adjust. They both knew this wasn't going to last long, and Samandriel clenched tight around him to spur him on. Adam pounded his cock into him, their bodies slapping together sharply with each thrust as it landed home and Samandriel lost his hold on his legs to fist into the loose sheet they'd laid over the mattress, just trying to hold on as Adam drove him up to the headboard.

 

Other hands replaced his, pushing his knees back into his chest, folding him in half as Adam mashed their lips together and fucked into him like he was trying to come out the other side. Samandriel felt his orgasm building inside, sparks feeding the fire of his need each time Adam's cock slammed into his prostate and he screamed for him, screamed his name.

 

Adam's mouth found his neck and sucked hard around his panting as his arms slid under his back, throwing his legs up over Adam's shoulders. Thick fingers curled around his shoulders and Samandriel found his eyes rolling back into his head when Adam pulled him down onto his cock at the same moment he shoved inside, and he lost control. He shuddered around Adam's cock, squeezing him hard and came with an inhuman sounding wail.

 

Adam's hips faltered for a bare handful of seconds before he was back thrusting into him feverishly. He shouted out his own release and sunk his teeth into the Samandriel's neck. The pain of the bite nearly pushed him over the edge again and he wrapped his arms around Adam's back, holding him close as he continued to thrust his softening cock into him, aftershocks making them both twitch and gasp until everything became too sensitive.

 

Samandriel stroked his fingers through Adam's sweaty blond hair and kissed every inch of skin he could find, tasting salt and Adam on his tongue. Adam shook as he sucked in breath after breath, his arms slipping out from beneath him and letting his legs fall to the bed limply. He nuzzled his face against Samandriel's neck, lips brushing over the bite mark he'd left and murmured an exhausted apology, to which Samandriel only responded with a breathless laugh.

 

Adam rolled them until he was on his back with Samandriel draped over the front of him and raised his head to look into his eyes. “Was that good, my little one? Not too much?” He asked, face far too serious after such fucking fantastic sex.

 

Samandriel bussed his mouth and nodded with a happy sigh. “So good, baby.” He buried his face into Adam's shoulder and almost purred when Adam slid his fingers through his hair, pushing it back off of his forehead. “Hmm...maybe next time-”

 

Adam groaned and laughed at the same time. “Let's save the kink negotiation for tomorrow, please.” He dropped a kiss to the top of Samandriel's head and laughed again. “God, babe. You've been holding out on me for a damn year. I knew you were insatiable, but now... You've got a whole list of shit you've just been dying to ask for, don't you?” Samandriel blushed and tried not to groan. Adam's hand came down on his ass, swatting him lazily and he pushed back against it. “Dirty little slut.” He muttered fondly.

 

Samandriel kissed his neck and snuggled in closer against his body, feeling the sweat cooling on his skin. “Yours, though, you know. All yours.” He said sleepily. Adam's arms tightened around him, holding him close as they drifted off into their first night of blissful sleep in their new place.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Samandriel thought he might actually be able to have everything he could possibly want in one place, one man, and he would relish every moment they spent exploring this new path they had stumbled onto.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backyard barbecue at Dean and Cas' sets the scene for some mind-blowing fantasy fulfillment.

 

The July sun was warm on Samandriel's shoulders as he stood, brushing the fine grains of play sand from his knees. Five year old Theo was holding court in the sandbox where his three year old twin half-brother and sister were digging in the sand watching with awe as he built a teetering castle across from them. With a laugh, Samandriel ran his fingers through the boy's ginger curls as he worked, his little pink tongue peeking from between his lips in concentration.

 

He circled the large plastic turtle to where Charlie Bradbury was sitting with her bare toes in the sand, keeping a careful eye on her children. She looked up at him with a smile, one hand shielding her eyes.

 

“How's the job search goin' Alf?” She asked.

 

He snorted. “Good actually. I have an interview next week with the school district, and I think there might be an offer if I do well.”

 

Four years ago when Samandriel finally graduated with his degree in Early Childhood Education, he'd expected to be snatched up by one school or another right away. Unfortunately, many school districts just weren't hiring, and he'd been loath to move away again just to find a school that wanted him. He'd been working as a substitute, along with babysitting the ever-growing herd of Novak-Winchester-Bradbury progeny, making enough to supplement Adam's salary from the hospital so that they could afford their apartment and live relatively comfortably, but he was beyond ready to get a classroom of his own and a regular paycheck. The interview next week seemed very promising, as he'd jumped on opportunity and put in his application almost the minute the former third grade teacher retired at the end of the year.

 

He squawked when Charlie patted him on the ass. She grinned up at him. “You'll get it. Just think how excited Annabelle's gonna be when she finds out who her teacher will be this year.”

 

He laughed, wincing slightly as he imagined the gleeful shriek when he told her the news.

 

Samandriel looked around Dean and Cas' spacious backyard, trying to find Charlie's wife. Just as he was about to ask where she'd wandered off to, the kitchen door opened and Dorothy appeared, one hand permanently rubbing at her lower back the farther along her pregnancy progressed.

 

Dorothy was seven months into cooking the third and last of the Novak-Winchester children. Charlie had “retired” from surrogacy after giving birth to the twins Cas had donated sperm for so that she and Dorothy could begin their own brood. Even three years later, Charlie still blamed Cas for “breaking her uterus” when he'd gotten her knocked up with twins, though she and Dorothy absolutely doted over little Luke and Leia.

 

Charlie's eyes softened with a warm, tender emotion as she caught sight of her wife and Samandriel turned, leaving her to her moment and found Adam's gaze on his face. He smiled at his boyfriend, who threw a wink of acknowledgement in his direction before going back to his conversation with Dean's brother Sam and his wife Jess. Jess worked as a nurse at the same hospital that Adam was doing his residencey at, and whenever they were together they never ran out of things to talk about.

 

Samandriel watched as Sam and Jess' littlest girl Ruby held her arms out to Adam from her perch on Jess' hip. With a surprised grin, Adam took her when Jess passed her over, cuddling her close and making her giggle and squeal as he blew raspberries on her little tummy.

 

“He's good with the little ones.” Charlie nudged him with her elbow. He looked down at her sly smirk. “Not that he doesn't get enough practice with our rowdy bunch of hellions.” Her smirk stretched mischievously. “Sooo, when are you two gonna get started on baby Johnston-Milligan the first?”

 

Samandriel choked on his lemonade, spluttering as Charlie threw her head back and laughed. “Jesus, Charlie. Adam's still in the middle of his residency, I don't even have a full time job yet...and...and...we've only been together for a year. We _just_ moved in together, and you want us to start thinking about kids?” He asked incredulously.

 

Not that he hadn't been thinking about it already. Over the past year, he and Adam had spent a lot of time around Samandriel's extended, adoptive family, and had seen first hand how great his boyfriend was with the kids. It made him feel a tug of something warm and longing every time, but it was way too soon wasn't it? They were still too young, their relationship still too new to start thinking about that, right?

 

His eyes wandered back over to Adam, now holding Ruby in the crook of his arm with one hand tipping a bottle up against her rosebud mouth as he talked to her parents.

 

Charlie startled him out of his contemplation when she stood and squeezed his hand. “You're not fooling anyone cutie. I see forever when you two look at each other.” Her smile was gentle as he gaped at her. She patted his cheek and walked off toward her wife without another word. He looked at Adam again and felt his breath catch when he found the blue eyes full of soft heat.

 

He wondered if maybe they needed to have _another_ conversation.

 

Adam's response to their last conversation had been better than Samandriel had ever hoped for. Not only had Adam been endlessly accepting of the things that Samandriel wanted, he'd been eager and enthusiastic to try each new thing out as soon as possible. Samandriel had never in his life been so sexually or emotionally satisfied as he had been in the last few weeks. Adam took him to new heights every time he gave him one of those burning hot, lust-inducing looks, left his mind a blown mess every time he took control.

 

Adam's gaze pinned him to the spot for a long minute before his attention was pulled back into his conversation. Samandriel shivered, skin tingling with the phantom touch of Adam's lips and fingers. The back of his neck prickled and he turned to see Dean leering at him with that combination of charming and lecherous that only Dean seemed to be able to pull off. Come to think of it, Dean probably had a patent on that look.

 

He rolled his eyes and made his way over to where Dean was manning the grill when the older man beckoned with his tongs. The smell of Dean's “secret recipe” burgers had his mouth watering and stomach rumbling as the man flipped the patties with practiced skill.

 

Dean switched his tongs from one hand to the other and wrapped the now free arm around Samandriel's waist. It had been a very long time since Samandriel had worried about others seeing the way that Dean and Cas touched him so casually. The affectionate touches had never been been overt, even when they had all been having sex, and their friends and family never questioned it. The whole mismatched clan were casual-touchy people in general, so no one had so much as raised an eyebrow when Samandriel would find himself wrapped up in hugs or pulled onto laps.

 

Adam's eyes had followed him as he'd crossed the lawn and been pulled up against Dean, arms still full of sleepy baby, but his eyes were hot and hard as he watched Dean's fingers play lightly just underneath the hem of Samandriel's shirt at his hip. Samandriel released a shuddery breath at the sight of that possessive look.

He had a decent idea of what was going through Adam's mind right that moment, and the memory of the night when Adam had nearly fucked him right there on their couch while they'd watched Samandriel being touched, being taken by Dean and Cas and Adam's rough voice in his ear telling him how hot he looked had him almost wishing that Adam would throw him down on the grass and claim him yet again.

 

Dean pressed a quick kiss to his temple and chuckled against his ear. “Guest bedroom's free if you two wanna take that eye-fucking somewhere...else.”

 

Samandriel blushed from head to toe and tried to shove away from Dean. Dean merely laughed and held on tighter while Samandriel scowled.

 

“What on earth are you doing to our poor little angel to make him blush so, Dean?” He fought not to melt into a puddle of aroused mortification and jumped when another arm wrapped around him, Cas' body pressing tightly against his right side. A second kiss was bestowed to his temple.

 

“Just offering accommodations in case Alfie and Doc McStuffin can't wait until they get home.” Dean said conversationally. Cas pinched Dean's waist and the other man yelped.

 

“Dean, how many times do I have to tell you? You cannot use the name of a children's television program as a sexual innuendo to refer to Samandriel's boyfriend. It's just inappropriate.” Cas peered between Samandriel's flushed face and over where Adam stood across the backyard staring openly at them over the top of little Ruby's head. “Although he really does look like he's preparing to mount him any minute now.” Cas' low murmur had him biting his lip.

 

He sent Adam a desperate look, pleading for rescue, but the bastard just smirked at him.

 

Dean bumped him with his hip as he poked at the burgers, testing for doneness Samandriel assumed. “What's up with that anyway? He's never looked like that around us before, or if he did he kept it on the DL.”

 

Samandriel sighed and watched Adam hand a sleeping Ruby back to Jess and pull his ringing phone from his pocket, sending a final look over his shoulder at the three of them squished close together before walking into the house with his phone to his ear.

 

“He uh...he found the video.” Samandriel looked sheepishly up at the two older men. Dean grinned, but Cas' eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

 

“The video?” Comprehension sent his eyebrows back up towards his forehead, mouth falling open slightly. “Oh. You mean The Video. Of all of us?” Cas waved his hand between them and Samandriel nodded. “You mean to say you have been together for a year and did not inform him about the...unconventional nature of our relationship?”

 

Dean snorted when Samandriel shook his head. “And how did _that_ conversation go?”

 

Both men laughed when all he could manage was an “Um..” and a deeper blush, the sound of their laughter low and filthy to Samandriel's ears as he fidgeted between them.

 

“That well, huh?” Dean teased. “I'm gonna assume then that you finally had that _other_ conversation you've been chickening out on having? I thought I recognized That Look on his face.” Dean sent a side-eyed cheeky grin to Cas and winked when the other man raised a single eyebrow as he returned the aforementioned Look. “That's the one.”

 

Samandriel dropped his face into his hands. Honestly, you'd think having once been naked and fucked senseless by the two of them on a semi-regular basis would mean his ability to become so easily embarrassed would have been diminished by now.

 

He squirmed out of their arms, their attention mostly focused on one another now and turned on his heel, intending to run for the bathroom to splash water on his face. He was pulled up short when two of Dean's fingers hooked into one of his belt loops, pulling Samandriel back against his chest. “Guest bedroom. Go get 'im tiger.”

 

He blushed impossibly harder and made his escape.

 

**.**. **.**

 

The conditioned air of the house was cool against his heated skin, pleasantly chilly where drops of water he'd missed with the towel remained as he climbed the stairs, calling out for Adam, wondering where his boyfriend had gone.

 

His hair was a mess from running his fingers through it, his pale shoulders exposed by his tank top were flushed and he felt a drop of sweat running down his spine that was caused by more than just the summer heat. He was unbearably turned on, and he was beyond tempted to go find Adam and take Dean up on his offer of “accommodations.”

 

He just wished he knew what to expect when he found his boyfriend. Would he be upset about having Samandriel's past shoved in his face after having it hidden from him? Was he jealous now when he hadn't been before?

Samandriel reached the top stair and looked up and down the hallway.

Empty.

He walked down the left side to the window that overlooked the backyard and pressed his forehead to the glass with a sigh. He really didn't want to go back out there yet, he didn't think he could handle whatever looks Dean and Cas might give him, but he needed to find Adam, figure out if they were still okay.

 

A floorboard creaked behind him and he spun to see whoever had snuck up on him.

 

Or he tried to.

 

A firm body pushed him up against the windowsill, the edge digging into his hips as hands slid down his arms to pin him by his wrists. He could see Adam reflected in the window behind him and he opened his mouth to speak when Adam released one of his hands to hold a finger up to his mouth.

 

“Shh little one. No words now.” Adam whispered, his eyes on Samandriel's in the reflection.

 

Samandriel shuddered, mouth dry as he licked his lips. “ _God_ , Adam. What-” Adam pushed him harder against the window, hard cock pressed against Samandriel's lower back, teeth nipping at his neck until he whined low in his throat.

 

“I said for you to be quiet. Don't make me say it a third time. Are you gonna be a good toy for me little one, or am I gonna have to take you home and punish you?” Adam's voice was calm and collected, but Samandriel could hear the rasp of desire beneath it. He panted. Nodded.

 

Adam smiled and turned his face for a kiss, their bodies still framed in the window. Samandriel lost himself in the feeling of Adam's lips on his, his tongue hot within his mouth, and missed Adam's fingers sliding around to the front of him, unbuttoning his shorts and sliding the zipper down.

 

He moaned in startled surprise when Adam pushed his shorts and briefs down his legs to pool at his ankles. He wanted to ask what the hell his boyfriend thought he was doing, but Adam wasn't wearing his boyfriend hat right now. His Sir was front and center, and he knew that unless he safeworded, if he broke the rules Adam really would take him home and punish him.

 

The thought made him ache with the desire to be good. He was standing half-naked in Dean and Cas' fucking hallway, though, with only his shirt and the windowsill hiding his hard, leaking cock from the people gathered in the backyard. _Fuck._ Any one of them could look up and see him, and they would know what Adam was about to do to him.

 

Samandriel bit his lip and whimpered, fingernails digging into the wood of the sill as Adam dropped to his knees behind him and spread his cheeks with his hands, blowing hot, damp breath against his pucker. His knees were nudged apart, his hips canted up and back as Adam held him open for the world to see.

 

His forehead hit the window with a dull thunk, his breath fogging the glass when a tongue lapped gently against him, teasing him with tiny touches that had him clenching around nothing. Down in the yard below their little tableau, the adults and kids were lining up around the grill for food, settling in chairs and around tables as they began eating. He fought a scream when Adam's tongue wormed its way inside his tight hole, licking him open and burying itself deep inside.

 

“ _Adam_...” He whined. He couldn't do this, couldn't stare down at these people while his boyfriend tongued his fucking ass.

 

Adam's fingers dug into his skin and his busy mouth lifted. Samandriel already regretted opening his mouth if it meant that talented tongue stopped licking  into him. He trembled when cool air blew against his wet, heated skin.

 

“Are you watching them, little one? Are you?” Samandriel nodded helplessly. “I wonder what they would think of you, if they knew what you were doing up here. Little slut. You want my tongue inside you, don't you? My fingers? My cock?” Teeth nipped at the side of his cleft. “You want me to fuck you, right here, don't you? Fucking you where they could see you if they cared to look. Want them to see who you belong to, don't you?”

 

He cried out, stuffing his fist into his mouth when Adam's mouth descended again, licking and sucking at his rim, unmistakeably sloppy sounds filling the quiet of the hallway as Adam took him apart with his tongue. Samandriel wanted to spread his legs wider, open himself more, _more_ , but his ankles were still trapped in the puddle of his clothes. Adam brushed his knuckles against the back of his balls and he gulped air.

 

One slick finger teased against his hole and he pushed back against the touch, wanting the promise of that single finger to be fulfilled. Adam sucked harder against him as his tongue delved deeper and deeper. He could feel saliva dripping down his perineum, down his inner thighs and he wanted to beg to be fucked, beg to be allowed to come, beg for _anything_ Adam would give him if he would give it to him _now_.

 

He swallowed a scream when not one, but two thick, lubed fingers pushed inside him, scissoring, Adam's tongue licking between them as he was stretched open. He prayed to all that was holy that the lowering light of the summer evening and the darkened hallway hid him, but a not-so-secret part of him thrilled at the possibility of being caught so debauched.

 

Adam had caught onto his new-found fetish for being put on display almost right away. They didn't buy curtain's for their apartment for a week after it was discovered and Adam seemingly had no qualms about fucking him with the windows bare like that. Samandriel came ridiculously hard the first time he had looked out the open window to find a man in the building across from theirs jerking himself off watching Samandriel being fucked on his hands and knees like a whore.

 

He reached behind himself, sliding his fingers through Adam's hair to hold him against his ass. Adam growled into his skin, his fingers within him crooking precisely to stroke hard over his prostate until Samandriel's spine bowed backward. His cock was so hard it hurt and he reached for it, desperate for some friction, desperate to come just on Adam's tongue and fingers. His hand was slapped away and he whined.

 

Adam kissed up his spine as he got to his feet slowly, a third finger slipping in along the others stretching him open one steady push at a time. Samandriel rocked his hips, encouraging Adam to fuck him deeper, and turned his head seeking a kiss. Lips found his, and he moaned at the taste of himself on his boyfriend's tongue. His hips jerked frantically, needy whimpers swallowed by Adam's mouth on his.

 

The fingers driving him slowly insane slipped from his hole with a filthy wet sound, and he felt himself twitch, needing to be filled so badly. Adam held a finger to his lips again when he would have given in to begging.

 

“Shh little one. You're doing so good. Just a bit longer, can you be good for a little bit longer?” Adam kissed the corners of his mouth, his forehead, as he shook. Samandriel sucked his lower lip between his teeth and nodded. Fingers stroked down his trembling arms, down his back, the petting helping him ground himself, pull himself back from the frantic edge of orgasm Adam had driven him to.

 

The rough-metallic sound of Adam's jeans being unzipped nearly made him come undone. He held himself as still as possible with his sweaty hands pressed against the glass, anticipation making his blood sing with longing. Samandriel gasped when the hot, slick head of Adam's cock slid from perineum to the top of his crease, skating over his grasping entrance, once, twice, catching on the rim as he was denied the pleasure of penetration.

 

“How badly do you want my cock, little one?" Adam murmured. "Bad enough to let me fuck you out in the open like this?” Samandriel felt the push of Adam's cock against his hole, and he ground his teeth, going to his toes the harder Adam pushed, wanting nothing more than to fuck himself back onto it as the head popped through the ring of muscle, legs shaking with the strain of staying still.

 

Adam's hands rested on his hips, pulling him back incrementally as his impossibly hard cock inched deeper. Samandriel's breath caught in his chest on a ragged moan when Adam thrust forward unexpectedly, burying himself to the hilt. He could feel precome dripping in slow sticky drops down the length of his neglected cock as Adam pulled out as slowly as he had entered.

 

Samandriel whimpered when Adam's cock left him, emptiness that almost ached. Profound relief tore through him when he was filled once more, so slowly, until Adam was sheathed completely. He expected, _hoped_ , that Adam would begin fucking him in earnest then, but he nearly cried when his cock slipped free again.

 

Over and over again, sometimes slowly, sometimes so quick it stole his breath, Adam thrust into him once and left him empty and on the verge of begging. Adam was a master at predicting the exact moment Samandriel would lose control of his mouth and push inside, leaving his words to dry up on his tongue.

 

A frustrated tear slipped from the corner of his eye, his knuckles white as they clenched around the windowsill. Adam traced the wet track with his lips, murmuring nonsense words of praise against his skin.

 

“ _Please_ baby...Adam, _please_.” His throat was raw from holding back every word that wanted to burst forth.

 

“I know, love. I know.” Adam kissed the sweaty patch of skin behind his ear, nuzzling against it as he slid inside again with a groan. “I wonder if anyone has noticed how long we've been gone?” A harder thrust ripped a cry from Samandriel's mouth.

 

“How hard would you come,” Adam's hips thudded against his as he thrust again, even harder. “right now,” another thrust and Samandriel was ready to explode no matter what was about to come out of Adam's wicked mouth. “if Dean and Cas,” Samandriel's cock bobbed against the underside of the windowsill with the next thrust of Adam's cock. “were to look up here.” his eyes found his former lovers as if a silent command had been given, found Cas perched on Dean's lap, heads close together as they whispered to each other and his heart leapt in his chest at the thought of them looking up and seeing him. 

Adam's thrusts came faster then. “They'd see what a dirty little thing you are, wouldn't they? Letting yourself get fucked up against a window like some kind of filthy slut, just begging for it.” Adam's fingers cupped his aching balls tightly. He lifted to his toes again as Adam licked along his ear the way he loved and pounded into him mercilessly. “You'd come so fucking hard, wouldn't you? Shoot your filthy come all over the wall for them to find, wouldn't you?”

 

Adam grunted huskily, slammed inside again and came, hot and pulsing deep within Samandriel's tight channel. Samandriel keened, head thrown back against Adam's shoulder when his own orgasm was held back, tears flowing freely now. He was so desperate. God had he ever needed to come so badly? Why wouldn't Adam let him fucking come!?

 

Adam shushed him and held him against his body, hands stroking down his sides, kissing the back of his neck, waiting for him to calm. Samandriel sucked shuddering, gasping sobs back, wanting with everything he had to give to be good for Adam. He knew Adam would take care of him, he knew Adam wouldn't leave him waiting and aching forever. He just had to be good.

 

He sniffed an almighty sniffle and fought his trembling limbs into stillness. Adam turned his head with a finger beneath his chin and kissed him, the salty taste of his tears mingling with the sweet flavor of pride. Adam pulled back with a wide smile, and Samandriel had never been prouder of himself, seeing that look on his face was almost reward enough.

 

He bit his already abused lip to stifle the disappointed moan as Adam let his softened cock slide free and Samandriel felt the trickle of still-warm come from his hole. He jumped when something cool, slick, and definitely  _not_ cock, mouth, or fingers pushed Adam's come back inside of him. Samandriel turned his head weakly to see Adam staring down at the bright blue silicone plug steadily slipping past his puffy, well-fucked rim.

 

Samandriel moaned softly and clenched around the plug as his traitor of a body sucked it in, greedy for whatever would fill it. He whimpered when Adam crouched behind the wreck of a person he had made of Samandriel and dropped a kiss into each of the dimples on his lower back, pulling his briefs and shorts back up, carefully adjusting his dripping cock inside them in some parody of comfort.

 

When they  had both been tucked and zipped and Samandriel had been put to rights (or as much as he possibly could be when he was practically gagging with the need to come), Adam turned him and kissed him chastely, taking him by the hand and leading him in his daze down the stairs and out the back door.

 

Samandriel squirmed, feeling the plug and Adam's come shifting inside him as he moved, his face heating when Dean caught sight of his disheveled state and grinned. He elbowed Cas as Adam pulled him up in front of their table.

 

Cas raised an eyebrow, mouth twitching as he fought his own smile. “Alfie, are you feeling quite alright? You look rather flushed.”

 

Samandriel groaned and turned into Adam's body, burrowing his face into his boyfriend's chest. He could hear the smug, satisfied smirk in his boyfriend's voice as Adam wrapped an arm around him. “Sorry guys, don't think we're gonna be able to stay. Poor little thing isn't feeling well at all, thinking I should probably take him home and take care of him like he needs.”

 

He looked up, hoping to hell that no one was about to start asking questions about his sudden “illness.” He saw Cas giving Adam an approving nod, on dominant to another, and Dean gave Samandriel an embarrassing little thumbs up behind Cas' back that made him want to crawl into bed and die for shame.

 

Except as Adam held him close and they made their way around the house to the driveway, he knew he would never leave this, any of this behind for anything in the world. His life, his relationships, they might not be everyone's idea of normal.  But for Samandriel, they made him happier and more fulfilled than he could ever have imagined.

He only prayed Adam would take the shortcut home and finish what he had started up in that hallway.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel gets taken care of.
> 
> In more ways than one.

 

 

 

 

“Fu- _huck_! Adam, _fuck_!”

 

Samandriel screamed hoarsely, body jerking in _beyond_ overstimulated pleasure as Adam's fingers drummed over his prostate over and over again.

 

The sadistic bastard raised his head from between Samandriel's shaking thighs where he had been diligently covering every inch of creamy-pale skin with a collection of dusky love bites and grinned evilly.

 

Possibly.

 

Samandriel's vision was doubling disturbingly, so he couldn't be certain precisely _what_ that look on Adam's face was.

 

He had underestimated the lengths his budding Dominant was willing to go, and had fully expected Adam to kindly allow him his _well-earned_ release once they had arrived home.

 

Clearly he had created a monster.

 

It might have been the leather strap currently cinched tight around his aching cock and balls, the straight fucking half- _hour_ of prostate massage, or the soft, sweet kisses and continuously murmured praise, but he really couldn't decide if he hated or loved it.

 

Adam had in fact, _not_ taken the shortcut home. He had been disgustingly cheerful at Samandriel's misery as he rambled them home in his bouncy-growly-vibrating truck that jarred and jiggled the toy stuffed inside him with every stupid fucking pothole that Adam swore gleefuly he hadn't seen, _so_ sorry, love.

 

A _monster_.

 

By the time they'd pulled into the lot of their complex, Samandriel's legs had turned to jelly and refused to hold him up. With an infuriating chuckle, Adam had scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder, forget his dignity, dickface, and carried him inside.

 

Samandriel had discreetly clawed at Adam's back and his face had burned at at least a thousand hell-fiery degrees when old Mrs. Wilson from downstairs gave the pair of them the disapproving eyebrow-pursed lips combination to end all and muttered something about deviants under her breath.

 

Adam had just laughed and jostled him on his shoulder and brought a hand down right in the center of his ass, ostensibly to steady him from slipping, but succeeding in making him mewl pathetically as his plug nudged his prostate.

 

Evil, sexy, cruel bastard.

 

And now here he was (probably dying) spread out naked and sweating on their bed with his hands bound behind him with his underwear (that had actually been rather clever, he hoped Adam remembered that one for another time) and Adam's fingers fucking him sloppy and on the verge of tears using his own come as lube.

 

He nearly regretted opening his mouth and catching Adam's attention when he moved from the mauled, bruise-tender skin of his inner thighs to lick a long, slow, _torturous_ stripe up the underside of his cock. Samandriel whimpered as the head of his cock was tongued teasingly, the slick heat swirling all around the sensitive, leaking flesh.

 

His cock was so hard it felt like it would fall off if he went _another_ moment without coming. As it was, he was pretty sure that the orgasm Adam finally let him have would be his very last. Because it would probably kill him.

 

Samandriel sobbed in relief as Adam's fingers slipped out of him, giving his poor poor prostate a much needed break, but yelped when his knees were shoved upward and pinned to the bed. Adam stared down at him, hungry, intense. His spine burned and sparked like a lit fuse and he knew, he just _knew_ that this was it.

 

Samandriel could feel the hard press of Adam's cock at his hole and his balls drew up tight against his body when Adam's big fingers wrapped around him, still wet with come and lube. Samandriel's hips twitched as much as they were able, a tiny, tiny thrust of his cock through Adam's fist. He cried out when the fingers tightened, friction and pressure rocketing a shock of pleasure straight to his brain, rolling his eyes back into his head until he saw shapes and stars behind his eyelids.

 

“ _Fuck_ , little one.” Adam's voice was gruff, scraped sandpaper-raw with a need that sounded almost the way Samandriel felt. “I'm gonna take the strap off, but you won't come until I tell you, will you?”

 

Adam's fingertips toyed with the snap and Samandriel's eyelids fluttered as he bit his lip and whimpered.

 

“Adam... _ngh_...I _can't_...baby I ca-” Adam planted a firm kiss to his trembling lips until he settled.

 

“You can. You _will_.” His mouth brushed back and forth over Samandriel's bite-swollen lips. “You will, love. You can do it, I know you can.” Adam pushed himself up so that he could look down into Samandriel's watery eyes. He smiled reassuringly, that single curve of mouth conveying the depth of his faith, his love, and in that moment Samandriel found himself transcending every expectation, limit, every goal he had ever set for himself.

 

Adam's smile grew, obviously seeing whatever revelation Samandriel was having in his face. He kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks, that little spot just under the notch of his chin that no one he had ever been with had ever found before Adam.

 

And no one else ever would.

 

“Ready, little one?” Adam looked down at him, that smile still pulling at the stoic set of his face, and Samandriel found himself nodding, so very ready to prove himself.

 

A chaste kiss barely distracted him from the tidal wave of pleasure that blasted through him when the strap was released like the breaking of a dam. He shook, shivered, cried out as Adam's fingers gripped him and his cock eased inside his battered hole, filling him slowly, so slowly.

 

He expected Adam to fuck him, pound him into a sobbing mess on the sheets. He did not expect Adam to just kneel there, eyes clenched tight, a muscle ticking steadily in his jaw as he used his own body like another plug.

 

Samandriel tried to control his breathing as Adam's cock throbbed inside him. He wanted to rock himself onto it, feel it burrow deeper, but Adam's control was just barely reined in and when it snapped...

 

Samandriel moaned weakly and felt his body tighten around Adam involuntarily. A tortured groan rumbled free from Adam's chest and his hips jerked, in and out, one short, sharp jab that had Samandriel thrashing on the pillow with a desperate whine.

 

Without warning, Adam's hand moved on him, slick and burning with his precome and Samandriel's spine arched, up, up, pleasure-pain-ohgodyes churning within him as he panted. He screamed when Adam tore his hand away, nearly collapsing over Samandriel's heaving chest.

 

Again.

 

Again.

 

Adam dragged him to the edge and dangled him over, and fucking _over_ again until the edges of his vision hazed and he was almost certain he was having an out of body experience.

 

Adam fucked him slowly, so so slowly, hips rolling in small, maddening circles. He moaned when Adam stroked him again, slow, then faster, thumbing over the dripping head over and over again. His hand flew, and Samandriel soared, floating lazy on the aching pleasure.

 

“Come for me, little one. Come now.”

 

Adam pulled free from him with a curse as Samandriel's entire body locked down, and a distant part of his brain wondered if he was having a seizure as his body twitched and jerked, coming with forceful spurt after forceful spurt over Adam's fist and all over his own chest and stomach with a piercing, strangled cry.

 

\- -

 

Samandriel blinked awake to a darkened bedroom, clean and dry and aching deliciously with the covers pulled up to his chin.

 

He grinned languidly and rolled his head on the pillow, the only part of his body that felt like it would move, and saw Adam behind him on his back with one arm flung over his eyes, the blankets pushed down temptingly to his hips.

 

Despite his earlier explosive, mind- _destroying_ orgasm, Samandriel felt his cock twitch with interest at the long, flat stretch of Adam's torso. He wanted to lick all that skin until _all_ of Adam woke up. He bit his lip with a little bit of guilt; had Adam gotten off before? Samandriel hadn't exactly been in a state to attend to his boyfriend, but he hoped to God Adam hadn't been left aching.

 

He snickered at the thought and twisted himself around to snuggle up to Adam's side. Maybe he _did_. Would serve the bastard right.

 

Samandriel laid a hand on the rise and fall of Adam's chest, trailing his fingers down over the hills and dips of muscle, tickling through the hair that disappeared beneath the blanket. He wiggled his fingers, intending to slide them beneath the fabric and wrap a hand around Adam's cock when his wrist was captured, pressing his palm flat against Adam's hip. He squeaked and then looked up into sleepy, half-lidded blue eyes.

 

“Just what do you think you're doing, little one?” Adam's voice was rough with sleep and the sound zipped straight to Samandriel's cock.

 

He stretched up until he could nuzzle at Adam's throat, loving the pleased purr that vibrated against his lips as he did.

 

“Playing.” Adam growled as he nipped sleep-warm skin playfully. His hand was released and before Adam could protest (unlikely in any event, but still) Samandriel slung one leg over his hips until he was perched right on top of what he wanted most. He felt Adam's quiescent cock twitch and fill beneath the blankets and he wriggled.

 

Adam huffed out a laugh. “You didn't get enough already?” He groaned softly and his hands slid up Samandriel's bare thighs to grip his hips as Samandriel sucked gently at him.

 

“Mm-mm” He murmured in the negative and Adam tsked and squeezed his cheeks, fingertips dipping into the heated cleft to tease over his tender hole.

 

“Insatiable. Whatever shall I do with such a demanding little toy?” Adam carded fingers through his hair and pulled his face up for a kiss that melted his very bones.

 

Samandriel rocked his hips in a slow frottage against Adam's stomach and moaned happy, breathless little sounds into his lover's mouth. When their lips parted with soft sighs, he smiled down at Adam. “Make love to me.”  
  


Adam's eyes darkened and softened at the same time, hand tightening on the back of Samandriel's neck to pull him down into a harder kiss. His other hand wandered off somewhere, finding its way back slick and slippery to his needy hole. Samandriel's breath caught as one finger, followed quickly by two and then three fingers eased inside him. He was still so loose from earlier that he opened effortlessly around Adam's fingers, drawing groans from both of them at the feeling.

 

Samandriel sat up and tugged the blankets off of Adam's hips, loving the way his cock sprung up with a fleshy slap against his ass. With one hand apiece they steadied and aimed Adam's gorgeous cock so that Samandriel could sink down with a sigh onto him until his ass was pressed into the cradle of Adam's pelvis.

 

Hands slid up his spine, pulling him down for a kiss that continued on as Samandriel rolled his hips, lifting and dropping himself to take Adam in again and again. He braced his hands beside Adam's head, refusing to break their kiss as they moved together, Adam thrusting upwards to match the unhurried rhythm Samandriel had set up. Pleasure built slowly as one kiss became three became ten. Tongues battled lazily, neither of them fighting for dominance, just taking of each other. Everything they had to offer was gathered up in the velvet slide of skin on skin, arms wrapped tightly around each other, returned in the unending passionate cycle of their lovemaking.

 

Adam's hands cupped Samandriel's cheeks, pushing him back just slightly to look up into his eyes as he moved above him, with him.

 

“So beautiful, my little one. My love. Never let you go.” The words were whispered against his mouth and Samandriel whimpered, feeling his control slipping as he rode Adam faster.

 

“Oh, _Adam_. Never let me go. _Please_.” He buried his face in Adam's sweat-damp neck, kissing desperately as he felt his orgasm uncoiling within him.

 

He cried out weakly as his climax took him, and Adam flipped them, kissing Samandriel fiercely as he pistoned within his pliant body. With an almost pained grunt, he thrust inside hard, as deeply as he could go and stilled, filling Samandriel's body as he murmured into his skin.

 

“ _Never_. _Forever_.” He vowed, and Samandriel felt something inside of himself break open beautifully.

 

Sleep claimed them as they clutched one another close, hearts pounding and exultant smiles on their faces.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the happiest of endings is only just another, wonderful beginning

**Four years, one baby, and a wedding in progress later...**

  
Samandriel was torn between laughter and tears.

 

He tried, tried so _hard_ to force his face into serene, blissfully happy lines, but as he stood arm in arm with his father watching his son fling flower petals dramatically with every barefoot little step down the aisle, he had to fold his lips inward to tamp down on a traitorous giggle.

 

He and Adam's collected family, friends, and extended family were gathered on either side of the aisle, and one by one they began tittering with badly stifled laughter.

 

At 18 months old, Michael was a little master at commanding the attention of those around him. His delectably chubby cheeks and eyes so big and blue that they rivaled Cas' had the power to turn every man and woman within a five mile radius into puddles of cooing goo. Dressed in a blue seersucker short suit with an adorably tiny bow tie he was practically a deadly weapon.

 

Samandriel's laugh burst free quite against his will as his little boy made it to the end of the aisle, peered down into his basket of petals like it contained the meaning of life and then promptly upended the remaining flower bits into a little pile on the grass.

 

The deep, rich sound of Adam's laugh rose above the rest and Samandriel couldn't take his eyes off of him. His soon-to-be husband was mouth-wateringly sexy in the sharp grey lines of his suit, the jacket open over a crisp blue shirt unbuttoned to reveal a teasing glimpse of strong collar bones and that oh so lickable patch of skin at the hollow of his throat.

 

Having his daddy's attention, Michael took off in a wobbly run, only to be caught up in Adam's long arms and set wriggling on his hip. Their eyes met when Adam dropped a tender kiss to their son's rumpled black curls and Samandriel felt his heart stop in his chest at the raw emotion in the look they shared.

 

The moment stretched on and on until he was breathless with it. It wasn't until his father tugged at his arm that he realized that his entrance music had cued up, and it was with a fierce pink blush staining his cheeks that he took his first step down the aisle to the man he loved.

 

The summer grass was warm and soft beneath his bare feet. Fragrant petals released their lush scent as they were crushed, adding to the overwhelmingly surreal feeling in the air.

 

He was getting _married_.

 

To the disgustingly gorgeous doctor who was waiting for him next to the officiant, holding the most perfect little boy they had adopted together and watching him walk with such intensity Samandriel was helpless against its pull.

 

The rest of the world fell away in that moment, and it was just the two of them. He felt a drop of sweat slide down his spine, and suddenly his clothes were too tight. He wanted to yank down the precise knot of his sapphire blue tie, rip each button from his snug dove grey waistcoat, strip off piece after piece and launch himself into Adam's arms like a ravenous beast.

 

Adam didn't bother to hide his smirk and the blond eyebrow arched in amusement. Samandriel blushed harder and ducked his head, almost missing the knowing look his two best men exchanged.

 

Before he knew it, they had reached the end of the grassy path and his father patted his hand, giving him a warm, proud smile as he gave him away. Samandriel watched his father take his seat next to his sobbing mother and bit his lip when the man rolled his eyes in fond exasperation at her. He could only hope that he would be so lucky to have with Adam what his parents had after thirty years of marriage.

 

He turned back to his almost-husband and felt himself beaming enormously. Adam flashed him a roguish smile and Samandriel nearly swooned.

 

Not to be left out of the smiles, Michael batted at his arm and grinned toothily when he had his father's attention. “Hi da-da,” He stage whispered and laughter floated up to them.

 

“Hi baby boy.” Samandriel touched the tip of his finger to the little button nose and cherished the resulting giggle.

 

The officiant chuckled and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone had settled, he began reading from the ceremony script in its sleek leather folder. Adam's fingers were warm where they were tangled with his own shaking hands, giving him the strength to avoid tearing up. He looked up with a trembling smile and immediately forgot to pay attention to the words of the ceremony at the look on Adam's face.

 

Without a second thought Samandriel wrapped a hand around the back of Adam's neck and pulled him down for a deep, soulful kiss. He could hear nothing but the sound of their breathing as Adam's tongue pushed hungrily between his lips, as if searching out the taste of his very essence.

 

A strangled squeak came from the front row and Samandriel tore his mouth from Adam's, spinning to see his mother literally clutching her pearls, mouth gaping comically in surprised shock. Most of the people seated were trying gamely to hold back laughter and he could feel a bubble of hysterical laughter rising in his chest.

 

Dean's snorting giggles seemed to release his own and soon enough the entire congregation, wedding party, even the officiant were struggling to breathe as they laughed.

 

He gave Adam a sheepish smile and his if-they-could-get-through-the-ceremony-without-stripping-each-other-naked husband cupped his face in the hand not holding their son and kissed him again, so sweet and soft.

 

Out of nowhere there were little hands on both of their faces and they parted to find Michael pouting. “Mikey kisses,” The little boy demanded.

 

They moved then, perfectly timed as if choreographed, and kissed a chubby cheek each as a chorus of 'aww's went up.

 

The officiant cleared his throat again and they turned back to the man giving them a look that tried very hard to be stern. “If I may?” He said with a raised brow.

 

Adam squeezed his hand again as he blushed.

 

Never in a million years had he imagined that his life would be _this_. So full already. Full of people he loved dearly, and who loved him in return. A job he loved, an amazing child, and the man before him who gave him everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

 

It was a fairytale happy ending.

 

And it was only the beginning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wedding outfiiiiiiits!  
> [Michael](https://www.flickr.com/photos/infashionkids/5450859251/)  
> [Adam](http://www.dhgate.com/product/getProductImages.do?act=getProductImages&itemcode=137649408&pid=ff808081371757ee01374e90061d544d)  
> [Alfie](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/204984220512668242/) (minus wacky belt buckle, plus blue tie)


End file.
